


A talk after sex

by Sawcha



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, NSFW, PTSD, ShiroxKinkade, Yeehaw AU, m/m relationship, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawcha/pseuds/Sawcha
Summary: Just after sex, Shiro reminds himself of what happened some hours ago at work, more especially about what he've been throught during war. During a talk with Ryan, his partner, he confess everything he kept to himself.





	A talk after sex

**Author's Note:**

> It's the first time for a while I try to post some of my works on Internet, and let's be honest, it's my first work in english ! Actually I'm just a french guy trying something new in writing. My english might be bad as hell and I'm really sorry about this !   
> And let's be honest I'm so bad at fiding titles and writing summaries :D
> 
> This is also a gift for Tofu (@buffshiro on Twitter), the "creator" of Shiro/Kinkade ship 'cause I really like their work and I hope they like mine as well ! (Don't know what your pronouns are, sorry !)

« R-Ryan... I'll... Ah... »

Losing his words, Shiro couldn't help himself to keep moaning again and again. His lover always knew how to please him and he always succeded to do so. As they were trying this new harness Ryan bought recently, he heard him crying his name, for his biggest pleasure. Watching the white-haired boy feeling like that thanks to him was really satisfying. In a last moan they both cumed. At the moment he removed himself, Ryan soon realized his torso was covered by Shiro's sperm. He took some of it on his fingers and licked them, looking at his lover with the most excinting look just to provoc him but as he saw Shiro was to tired to beg him for more.

« How do you feel ? Ryan asked.  
\- Better than never, Shiro responded while panting.  
\- I like that. Need some help to get off of the harness ?  
\- I'll be okay, don't worry !  
\- Anyway, I'm gonna take a bath. Wanna come ?  
\- Hell yeah. »

Glad to heard that, Ryan went to the bathroom, preparing a hot bath for both of them. Sometimes he was seeing his reflection in the mirror and couldn't help himself to smile, seeing the traces Shiro left on his body. The water was starting to cool when he suddenly heard the noise of something falling. Worried, he came back to their room and realized the harness just broke, letting the white-haired one on the floor.

« Shiro ?! Are you alright ? Ryan asked, running to him to help him getting up.  
\- I've been better...  
\- You're not hurt ?  
\- I think I'll have some bruises after that.  
\- Seems like you already have, Ryan declared when he saw his butt.  
\- Oh shit... Do you think people will notice it at work ?  
\- Certainly. But it's kinda hot.  
\- Don't talk no sense...  
\- Talking no sense is my middle name you know. But... Are you really sure everything is going to be alright ?  
\- I guess so... I've felt worse.  
\- Looks like my dick is not the only thing to hurt your ass tonight.  
\- S-Shut up Ryan !! Shiro said while blushing.  
\- You know how much I love to tease you hon'.  
\- By the way... Where did you bought the harness ? We tried better sextoys than that...  
\- I didn't have enough to buy one at a sexshop so I thought Aliexpress won't be bad...  
\- Guess we were wrong... Even if I kinda liked it ?  
\- Want more ?  
\- Right know I just want a bath. »

They both went to the bathroom, hoping the water was still hot enough. Once in the bath, Ryan heard his favourite white-haired boy moan once again.

« Looks like someone loves hot water.  
\- Damn it feels so good...  
\- Should I be jealous ?  
\- What ? No, you know you're...  
\- Just teasing hon'. »

Enjoying their bath, the couple couldn't himself to smile when he felt Ryan's hands massaging his hair with shampoo.

« Damn you're really good with your hands...  
\- You always say that hon'.  
\- And I'll keep saying that until you become bad.  
\- Guess I'll always be good with it then.  
\- Seriously it feels so... Damn Ryan Kinkade how do you do to be so perfect ?  
\- Don't know. I should be the one asking that.  
\- You're teasing me again right ?  
\- Nope, no teasing this time.  
\- Ryan... You don't have to lie to me you know ? I mean... You're Ryan Kinkade ! You're a wonderful man perfect at everything... You're the best stripper, you're the best at sex, in few years you'll become the best doctor and I'm... I'm just Shiro... »

As he was saying that the young man lowered his head.

« Shiro ? Is everything okay ?  
\- Forget about what I just said.  
\- You know, I'm not that perfect... For example glitters look way better on you.  
\- Ryan...  
\- Hon'... Are you sure you don't wanna talk about this ? You came home earlier today and your eyes were red...   
\- Wait, you noticed ?!  
\- We know each other for a while, I know when something's off... Did something happen at work ?  
\- I... Yeah...  
\- Do I have to punch someone ?  
\- W-What ?! N-No ! At least punch me for being a bad stripper...  
\- Wait wait wait. You, a bad stripper ? Damn you really don't know how hot you are.   
\- Ryan, I failed with an important client today. You know I offer lap dances to some of them, right ? - Well he asked for one. So I started to do it and I let him touch my body and...  
\- Did they hurt you ?  
\- No, he... He did nothing wrong. But... At some moment he touched one of my scars and I... I remembered how I got it... And I also remembered how I lost my arm and... I really freaked out Ryan. I just ran away and came back home.  
\- Hey, it's no big deal you know ?  
\- No big deal ?! Ryan, I can't fail like that ! I just can't !! If I fail, I'll lose this job and... And I don't know what I'll do next...  
\- Hey it's okay to fail just once you know ? The boss will understand.  
\- I don't know... I never told him about me being an ex-soldier... I thought I would overcome what I've been throught when I was on the the battlefield but guess I never will...  
\- Shiro...  
\- This prosthetic will always remind me everything, anyways... It'll remind me the battlefield, the cry of the people I lost and... How much I was powerless...  
\- Hey, hon'...  
\- I thought I'll be stronger after that but... I guess I'm doomed to be like that... Such a weak man, always freaking out and...  
\- Takashi Shirogane. »

Oh shit. Ryan rarely calls him by his full name and Shiro suddenly had the feeling he was going to tell him something really important.

« Shiro, look at me. You're not a failure or anything you know ?  
\- How can you say that ? You've always been perfect at everything !  
\- Trust me, that's not true at all. I ran away of a lap dance too, hon'.  
\- Really ? What happened ?  
\- I realized I had to work for an exam I had the next day.  
\- At least that was for a good reason...  
\- Wait, you think PTSD is not a good reason ?  
\- I don't know Ryan... I just can't be like that...  
\- You went on war and lost your arm ! Anyone would freak out after that. But you managed to stay strong. Not everyone can become a stripper after what you've been throught. I mean, you always say you hate your body because of your scars but every night you manage to show them to everyone. I don't know if I'd be able to do the same at your place. Besides... »

He slowly pressed him against his chest, still massaging his haid but this time to confort him.

« You're beautiful Shiro. You're so important to me you know ? And I want you to feel that way too. - You're not a failure or something like that. You're one of the most important things in my life.  
\- You... Really think so ?  
\- And I'll keep thinking like that until my last breath. By the way, I know I'm just Ryan Kinkade, but... Do you think you'll feel good if I'm the one touching your scars or your prosthetic arm ?  
\- It's weird but... I just feel excited when you're touching those parts of my body. Don't know why, you're just really good with your hands.  
\- Glad to know I can make you feel this good. »

They kissed each other as Ryan brought him closer to him, caressing his hair again and again.

« You're usually not that talkative...  
\- I'll always be for the best man in my life, Ryan responded as he was doing a hand-kiss to his prosthetic.  
\- Ryan... I really love you.  
\- I love you too hon'.  
\- Ryan... Is it okay if I'm scared of what will happen next time I'll go to work ?  
\- I'll talk to the boss tomorrow, don't worry too much about that. By the way... You should take some days off.  
\- Can I really do that ?  
\- You've been throught something hard today. You really need to rest, okay ? I'll explain everything to the boss.  
\- I'll try... Thanks for being so nice to me... »

Slowly he began to fall asleep. Ryan only noticed it few minutes later and decided to carry him in his arms to bring him to bed. Once in bed with him, he looked at him for a while.

« You're really beautiful. »

He said, as he kissed his forehead.


End file.
